


Just A Number

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve known the Winchesters since Bobby adopted you at age 15. They only saw you as some kid at first. Now, five years later, things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Number

9 years. That’s how much older than you Sam was. You two met when you were 15, and he was 24. You were just some kid Bobby had adopted. Sure your parents had been hunters, but wasn’t that your chance to leave the life? Sam didn’t understand why Bobby kept you at first. You would only get in the way. His opinion soon changed. Cases became infinitely easier with you around to help. Your life was better too. You could go to school. Live out the rest of your adolescence in relative normalcy. As the years went on, you stopped being the gawky teenager and became a mature and independent woman. You started hunting on your own. Nothing big, just the occasional ghost, maybe a wendigo. Even though you were perfectly capable of handling yourself, Bobby and Sam still sat in the house, worried.   
“Maybe we should call her, check in?”  
“I’m sure she’s fine Sammy.”  
Dean was the only one not worried. Sure, you were like a younger sister, but he trusted your abilities.  
“I know, I know, but-”  
“Dude, seriously. Calm down, she’s fine. Why are you so worried anyway?”  
“Oh and you’re not?”  
“I think my worry is a different kind of worry.”  
“What the he-”  
Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. The second he saw your name on the screen, he answered.   
“Y/N?”  
“Hey Sam!”  
“Are you-um, how’s the hunt?”  
“Done! One ghostie-goo has been ganked! I’m on my way back.”  
“Great, we’ll be here.”  
“Great.”  
“.....”  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You okay?  
“Yeah, um, I’m good. I, uh, gotta go. See you soon.”  
He hung up quickly. Dean was looking at him incredulously.   
“What was that?”  
“What?”  
“That might have been the most awkward I’ve ever seen you over the phone.”  
“What? No. Shut up.”  
“Whatever, man. I just think you should talk to Y/N when she gets back.”  
“Why?”  
“Are you really asking me? You two...have a thing. Just be the adults you are and talk about it. The tension is driving me insane!”  
“Even if we had a thing, which I’m not saying we do, isn’t the age gap weird?”  
“It’s just a number, dude. In this life, you shouldn’t let that stop you.”  
Sam didn’t respond, he just grabbed his laptop and headed over the couch.   
*****  
“I’m home!”  
Bobby was the first to greet you when you walked into the house. Despite your dirt-covered appearance, he pulled you into a hug.   
“Hey sweetheart. How’d it go?”  
“Good. The case was just a simple salt and burn, nothing too exciting to report.”  
“No injuries?”  
“Just a couple cuts and bruises. I’ll be fine. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to shower.”  
You stopped your trek up the stairs when you heard your name being called. You turned to find Sam standing a few steps behind you. You chuckled, for once you were looking down at him.   
“Do you, um, can we talk?”  
“I’d love to, I just need to get all this dirt off of me first. Can it wait?”  
He swallowed nervously before answering.   
“Y-yeah. Take your time.”  
“Great. I’ll be back soon.”  
With a warm smile, you continued up the stairs.  
*****  
Sam was nervous. Why was he so nervous? He shouldn’t be. It’s just you...right? The same Y/N he’s known for five years. Just with the not so small difference that he’s in love with you. There, he admitted to himself. He’s in love with you. That wasn’t so hard, was it? But then again he kind of already knew. Telling you, that was whole other challenge. Maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe-  
“So what did you want to-hey, are you okay?”  
Sam stopped pacing and froze at the sound of your voice. He turned to face you, trying to look calm. It might have been because of his realization, but he thought you never looked more beautiful than you did right then. You were standing in front of him, barefoot, wearing a pair of shorts and his old Stanford hoodie. You hair was wet and a bit tangled, and you had a look of such concern, and love that he just wanted to grab you and kiss you right there. So he did. In two large strides, he was right there. He put his large hands gently on your hips and pressed his lips to yours. You took a moment to get over your surprise before kissing back, putting your arms around his neck. After what seemed like a perfect eternity, you pulled away for air.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Good, because if you didn’t this would’ve been awkward.”  
You giggle, pulling him down to kiss him again. And again. And again.


End file.
